Time till Snowfall
by kai lun an
Summary: It had been more than three minutes. [namixas]


Disclaimer: No own.

It had been more than three minutes (namixas)

Based on: The first snow scene of the Korean movie Millionaire's First Love.

**)—Even when the snow falls…—(**

It was almost Namine Hamasaki's time to go, and she and her boyfriend Roxas Hikaru had both come to terms with that. All they had hoped for was to live her last days with him, and they had been doing so for quite some time.

She hated to be selfish in saying that she would be okay with dying, okay with leaving Roxas so soon; but passing away with his silent greeting of 'I love you' would be enough for her. Every night she would pray for just a little bit more time to breathe. A little more time to be able to breathe with him.

Last night, all she had prayed for was to be able to watch over him when she had finally left the world. Namine was finally ready to leave. It would be impossible for Roxas to be ready for her to leave, but she could give him some final content within their last moments.

They were waiting for the first snow of the season, lying together in a hammock. He had immediately rejected the idea of being in a hammock. Hammocks were meant for the lazy summer days, not cold winter nights.

Of course, dying or not, she was still his girl and still had her ways of getting him to do anything she wanted. Dying or not. That had gotten her to stop laughing for a while, but she started once more when he began to list even more reasons why hammocks weren't made for winter.

After an hour of his reasons, which put up a more than slightly pathetic argument, they were quiet and contented in each others arms. The decision had been made that if snow didn't fall by the time the sun was rising, they would take a walk and do whatever came to mind

Only if she made it to the sunrise. He would never make her promise the impossible again. Roxas could never try to make her promise him that she would stay alive a little longer. What she had promised him, was that she would stay awake with him until either the snow fall, or until the sunrise.

"Three minutes. Just let me sleep for three minutes, then I promise I won't sleep until the snow." Namine said, letting her eyes close as she let her head rest on Roxas's shoulder.

He nodded, "Of course. Namine?"

"Yes, Roxas?"

Every time Namine went to sleep they would always do this. They were never sure if she would actually be waking up from her rest. Tears were brimming in his eyes as he stared up at the sky, praying for the snow to fall soon.

"I love you."

She merely smiled and remained silent, as Roxas closed his eyes. He began to count down the one hundred and eighty seconds that he would be letting her sleep. It was childish, but he would forget to keep track of the time if he didn't.

He was only at one hundred and seventy when he felt something cold touch his face. There was the snow, falling freely towards them. Looking over at Namine, he continued to count down the remnants of those three minutes. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw the snow.

)—(

It was Namine's birthday, and all of their friends had come over to celebrate it. The day had been wonderful, filled with so much happiness that it was hard for Roxas to believe that any of it was real.

Everyone had left now, and Roxas sat down at the kitchen table. He looked out the window, smiling at the snow. A framed picture of Namine was placed next to the window, and he started talking about the day.

"It's your birthday today. Everyone came over, and we all celebrated it. Nothing's really changed. Can you really believe how long it's been?"

He felt a bit ridiculous talking to her picture, as he opened the window and let the snow fall onto his hand. Facing the sky, he smiled as he thought he could feel Namine amongst the snowflakes.

"But Namine, it's kind of been a long time. I can't give you the exact amount of days or hourse, but the thing that I know for sure is that…"

Roxas let out all the tears he was holding back as he kept the smile on his face. He looked over to the hammock where they had spend their last moments together with the first snow of the previous year.

"…it's been more than three minutes. Why won't you wake up?"

**)—…it's not enough for me.—(**

Aish.

Didn't turn out like I planned it.

But I'm still brushing up on my skills.

My first fic of 2007.

Maybe I should've done a happier one?

Oh well.

R&R


End file.
